


Bonne Bouche

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "Okay, this is officially the best vacation ever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a French phrase that literally translates into "good mouth." It means a delicious morsel or mouthful. Written for girly_curl_3 who gave me the prompts: sharp, sweet, salt, push and sparkle. Thanks to the fabulous kimberlyfdr for the beta.

"Okay, this," Rodney declared as he waded into the water, "is officially the best vacation ever."  
  
"Except for the fact that we're being held here against our will," John reminded him.  
  
"Well, there is that," Rodney conceded. "Although, you have to admit that other cultures could learn a thing or two from the way the Malana treat their prisoners."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Rodney," John teased.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"The Malana are model captors."  
  
Rodney turned and glared. "Don't mock me. This place is practically a resort. We have food, a tropical beach setting, and nobody is trying to kill us. What more could you possibly want?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," John drawled. "My freedom, maybe?"  
  
"Look, Elizabeth will spring us tomorrow, but in the meantime, we might as well make the best of it."  
  
John was more than a little surprised by Rodney's complacent attitude toward the situation, but he had to agree with the assessment. They'd both been working hard lately and deserved a little break, even if it was a forced one. He shrugged just to be difficult.  
  
Rodney huffed in annoyance and then rolled his eyes when John smirked. Turning, he dove into the sea.  
  
John stretched out in his wooden deck-chair, admiring the view. Sunbeams shimmered across the water as Rodney floated around on his back; birds flew overhead, chirping melodiously. John wondered if he was dreaming. "Aren't you worried about sun exposure?" he called out.  
  
"Don't be a moron," Rodney yelled back. "We've been to this planet a dozen times and my homemade sunscreen is more than adequate protection."  
  
Even though the Malana took their weapons and vests, they'd let them keep their packs. Thank god for small favors, John thought. He wouldn't have wanted to deal with a Rodney who didn't have sun-block.  
  
A bowl of fruit sat on the table to John's right. He picked up an oblong shaped one that was fuzzy like a kiwi and smelled like pineapple. Not sure if he was supposed to eat the skin, John took out his boot-knife (the one weapon they had missed) and sliced into it. Juice welled up from the cut and John brought the fruit to his lips to taste. It was tart and sweet at the same time, reminding him of unripened strawberries. He peeled away more skin and took a bite, enjoying the fleshy pulp.  
  
John closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing a bit as the sun warmed his skin. He listened to the sound of the waves breaking on the shore as he savored the succulent fruit. Some of the nectar trickled down his hand onto his wrist, and John licked it up, sucking the juice from his skin. When he opened his eyes again, Rodney was staring; want obvious on his face. John cocked an eyebrow and held out the fruit, offering it to Rodney.  
  
John could see the outline of Rodney's erection pressing obscenely against the wet fabric of his boxers. Droplets of water clung to his lashes, sparkling in the sunlight as he knelt in front of John, pushing the outstretched hand aside and leaning in for a slow, lush kiss.  
  
John discarded the fruit in favor of getting his hands on smooth, damp skin. Rodney's muscles bunched and released under his fingertips as Rodney settled himself on top of him. "You're getting me all wet," John complained as Rodney licked and sucked at his collarbone.  
  
"Serves you right for teasing me," Rodney chastised.  
  
"Wasn't teasing," John gritted out as Rodney's roaming hands pinched a nipple. "I was just eating." He buried his face in the crook of Rodney's neck, breathing in the coconut scent of sunscreen while he lapped the beads of salty water from Rodney's skin.  
  
Rodney's hand slipped into John's boxers and wrapped around his cock, jacking him slowly, teasingly. John arched into the touch seeking more contact. He tugged Rodney closer, guiding him in for soft, languid kisses; all slick lips and tongue gliding together. His thumb caressed the back of Rodney's neck, the tip occasionally brushing the fine hairs at the nape.  
  
The kisses became more heated. They were the best kind – sloppy, wet kisses that made John's whole body tingle. He drew in a ragged breath as Rodney's grip tightened around his cock. "More," John whispered urgently.  
  
The pace increased sending delicious curls of pleasure into the pit of John's stomach, the base of his spine. His body was on fire; his focus on the steady pressure of Rodney's hand. John's orgasm took him by surprise, waves rippling through his body, his eyes fluttering shut from the sheer force of it. He didn't know how long he lay there, fine tremors of aftershock causing him to shiver as he caught his breath, but he opened his eyes to an amused, smug grin and affectionate blue eyes staring down at him. "Wow," was all John could manage.  
  
Rodney shoved at his shoulder. "Okay, my turn," he said happily.  
  
"You're ruining my afterglow," John protested.  
  
"You can have your afterglow when I'm having my afterglow."  
  
John heaved a put-upon sigh and shifted his position so that Rodney was lying on his back. He covered Rodney's body with his own, kissing his way down the pale skin of Rodney's stomach. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes," John said with a mischievous smile. He shucked Rodney's boxers and nuzzled the crease between Rodney's thigh and groin. Starting at the base, John dragged his tongue up Rodney's shaft to the tip before swirling around the head.  
  
"Sheppard," Rodney hissed. "Come on."  
  
John chuckled and closed his lips around Rodney's cock, setting a leisurely pace. Down, two, three, four. Up, two, three, four. Rodney's hands carded through his hair, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. John dragged it out, slowing the pace even further until Rodney began to move his hips in minute thrusts. Pulling off with an obscene slurp, John murmured, "That's right, Rodney, fuck my mouth."  
  
"Jesus," Rodney swore as John took him in again.  
  
John let his jaw go slack as Rodney pushed up into him, panting and groaning. He loved the feel of Rodney's cock rubbing along his tongue, all smooth skin and musky taste; loved the feeling of fullness, his lips stretched wide. The bitter tang of come filled John's mouth and he swallowed greedily, milking every last drop from Rodney's trembling body.  
  
Rodney sighed contentedly and pulled John up into his embrace, dropping a gentle kiss on his temple. They lounged peacefully, legs tangled together, as they caught their breath. Rodney was always cuddly after sex; a sharp contrast to his outside persona (although John would never admit to how much he liked it). Nestled against Rodney's broad body, John flung a possessive arm across his belly and drifted into sated sleep.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=13466>  



End file.
